CATASTROPHE
by Munch's GunAngel
Summary: Miami gets a new CSI who brings a whole lot of trouble with her. HoratioOC. Rated PG13 for language. Chapter 2 is up!
1. The Beginning

**CSI: Miami: Catastrophe**

By Munch'sGunAngel

Chapter1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami. All of the characters accept one belong to Anthony E. Zuker. The character that I do own is Angel McLadden. Any use of this character without my permission will end in serious repercussions on your part. Other than that, please enjoy my CSI: Miami fic. Reviews and critiques welcome. Flames are welcome but I respectfully request that you don't send them. I already have enough scorch marks on my desk from unopened Howlers (hee hee!). Onto the story!

Horatio Caine groaned as he rolled over to answer his phone. Cain's eyes just barely registered that the luminous clock read two A.M. It had been a rough day for him and sleep was a little elusive.

"Caine," he said into the receiver.

"CSI's are required at the scene of a kidnapping. Be advised that the kidnapped is one of ours," came the voice of a dispatcher. This was how most of Horatio Caine's chaotic workday's began.

After he copied down the full address, he proceeded to get dressed. Horatio donned his ever-perfect black suit. He, then, went to the bathroom and meticulously combed his fiery red hair. On his way back through his bedroom, Caine stopped at the bedside table to scoop up items including his badge and gun.

Horatio went outside and jumped in the department issue gray Hummer with the Miami PD badge on the side that was parked in the driveway. After forcing the engine to turn over and double-checking that his kit was in the backseat (he's very good at keeping his kit stocked before a case comes up), Caine pulled out of the driveway. He turned the siren on as he roared down the street.

Twenty minuets later Horatio arrived in front of an apartment complex swarming with paparazzi. He wondered, as he got out and grabbed his kit, why this case was such a media circus compared to some of his past cases.

Detective Tripp was waiting for Horatio at the door of the complex. He gave Caine a nod and led him in. Tripp preferred to brief the CSI/Detective beyond the prying eyes of news crews, so he didn't say a word until they stopped in front of a cordoned off apartment thirteen.

"This is the apartment of Angel McLadden. You might know her better under the title Detective McLadden, the Transfer from Chicago," Tripp said.

(FLASHBACK: Horatio)

Horatio was back in his academy days. Angel sat across a library table from him. She was a lanky brunette with brown eyes. McLadden wore a shirt with a biohazard symbol on it and jeans. Horatio wore, believe it or not, a Kiss concert tee shirt and jeans. They were supposed to be studying for a Chemistry test the next day but they were rather more interested in the conversation they were having.

"Where do you plan on going after school?" Horatio asked

"Where ever the job takes me. And you?" Angel retaliated.

"Same I guess," Caine replied.

"Well, I hope our paths cross again some time in the near future. I've always enjoyed your company. You've always made finding answers simple. Even the professor thinks we make good…no, unstoppable investigative team," McLadden intoned.

They stayed in touch for many years until she found the chance to be transferred to his team.

(Authoress Note: This is all FICTIONAL. It is the figment of MY imagination.)

(END FLASHBACK)

"What happened?" Horatio asked with a small hint emotion in his voice.

"We're not sure. The call came in as shots fired at this residence and this is what we found," Tripp replied gesturing to the apartment.

The threshold gave way to what seemed to be contained chaos. Nothing went beyond the apartment. The lamps were smashed, her clothes were thrown all over the place, and there was blood on a few of the walls.

"This is going to take some time to process," Horatio said. "Did we get her file from Chicago PD yet?"

"They said it should arrive any time now," Tripp said in response.

As soon as Tripp left to interview the neighbors Horatio started taking pictures and making hypotheses. Obviously he couldn't verify any of them without a more detailed inspection besides the fact that she had struggled like hell to impede him getting to her. Caine slowly picked his way across the room. When Eric approached the door, Horatio was closely examining the wall directly across from the threshold.

Eric, finding Horatio's behavior normal, set out to evidence collecting (Since Horatio was already collecting he could make the assumption that he had already taken photograph's of everything. He was a stickler about that.).

Horatio pulled a bloody bullet from the wall with a pair of tweezers. He carefully placed it in an evidence bag in his other hand and placed it in his kit for later processing by ballistics.

Eric started to clean up the chaos to see what was beneath it.

"Eric," Horatio said, " if you would be so kind as to finish up in here, I'll start in the bedroom."

"Sure boss," Eric replied. This never really bothered Eric because he liked to stay close to the crime, get into the perpetrator's head. "Who is she?"

"The new girl, Detective McLadden," Horatio replied.

"When did she get into town?" Eric asked.

"Late last night, early this morning," Horatio called from the bedroom.

"I guess," Eric said, "Miami didn't give her a good first impression."

"This wasn't her first time in Miami," Horatio said, " She grew up here."

"She may not appreciate her new boss going through her lingerie drawer," Eric said

"McLadden feels safer with me going through her lingerie drawer than you," Caine replied.

"How would you know?" Eric inquired with a little indignation.

"I've already been through her lingerie drawer once for a class. And she's been through mine," Horatio said, "We were assigned to find out as much about our partner by going through their personal effects."

"Well she has eccentric taste in reading," Eric said as he placed a book in an evidence bag.

"That's just a small, small portion of her collection, believe me," Horatio replied.

"How do you know?" Eric asked.

"I have a picture of the whole thing on my computer," Horatio said, "besides, her taste in music is even more eccentric."

"We need to get all of this evidence back to the lab for processing," Eric said

"Yes," Horatio said as he picked up a picture off the dresser. It was of McLadden and her mother. He would have to contact her when he got back to the office.


	2. The Evidence

**Chapter 2: The Evidence**

**MIAMI-DADE PD FORENSIC DIVISION **

Horatio stood in the layout room. A plethora of pictures occasionally interrupted by a piece of clothing lay scattered across the evidence table. This was some of the evidence Caine had to work with.

Calleigh walked in the door for an assignment and stared at the spectacle that lay before her.

"What's the new assignment, H?" she asked.

"This one," Horatio replied, "It's this lab's only priority for the time being. Let every one know that all other cases are frozen until we solve this one."

"Yes, sir," Calleigh said on her way out.

(MONOLOGUE: HORATIO into tape recorder.)

"It looks like some of the books were purposefully pulled from the shelves. The books entitled _Hellsing _wereon a shelf that was untouched by the ransacking, yet they lay on the floor with the rest of the books. She could have possibly pulled them off, maybe to send a message. There's one open to a certain page. 'May your soul be cast into eternal damnation. Amen.' Who ever this person was McLadden severely disliked him or her."

Horatio stopped the tape recorder with a small click. The interruption was Ryan Wolf standing patiently just outside of the glass door. Wolf new better than to interrupt Horatio when he was working like that. Seeing that Horatio had stopped Ryan opened the door and stepped in.

"May I help you Mr. Wolf?" Caine asked.

"This missing girl from this morning," Ryan said, " is she cute?"

"That's all in the eye of the beholder and immaterial to this case," Horatio replied

"Just tell me if you think she's cute," Wolf demanded with an evil grin on his face.

"What's all this about?" Caine asked.

"Just tell me," Ryan said.

"Fine…yes," Horatio replied.

"Then I may have found her whereabouts. A young woman who claims to be Angel McLadden was checked into a hospital two hours ago," Wolf said.

"What did they find on her person?" Caine asked.

"Um…" Ryan said consulting a file, "a nine millimeter, a Chicago library card, and a contact lens case."

"Hmm…Would she have kept her library card?" Horatio asked of no one in particular, "We should follow up on this lead. If any thing else comes up call me."

"But," Ryan said, " why do you get to go to the hospital for the follow up?"

"Because I'm the only person who can willingly identify her currently," Caine replied.

"Can…" Wolf began

"No, I need you here to process," Horatio said as he walked out the door.

(The Hospital)

A young woman twiddling her thumbs resided in the room Horatio entered.

"Bonjour," Caine said.

"Bonjour, ça va?" the girl asked

"Comment ça va. Et toi?" he replied.

"Ca va," she shrugged.

(my computer doesn't do the accents I need T-T)

"Je suis Lieutenant Horatio Caine. Comment tu t'appelle?" Caine asked.

"Je suis Detective Angel McLadden," the girl replied.

"Vraiment?" Horatio said.

"Mai oui," Angel said.

"Est-çe que tu as aux jeux vidéo?" he asked

"J'aime jouer au Marvel Nemesis," McLadden replied.

"Est-çe que tu as ma entier nom?" Horatio asked

"Mai oui. Tu as Horatio Matthew Caine," she said.

(Translation)

(H: hello

A: hello, how are you

H: so so and you

A: ok

H: I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine. What's your name?

A: I'm Detective Angel McLadden

H: Really?

A: Of course

H: What's your favorite video game?

A: Marvel Nemesis

H: What's my full name

A: It's Horatio Matthew Caine.)

"It's nice to see you again Angel," he said," but, I have to ask you some…"

Caine's phone interrupted his sentence. He removed it from his belt and found it to display "Calleigh".

"Caine," he said

'The bullets you found are from a service issue nine millimeter," came Calleigh's voice, "and the blood is hers and an unknown male. The two samples have one allele in common, so we're looking for her father or son."

"Thanks," Horatio said just before he closed the phone and replaced it on his belt.

"Can you think of anyone who might want to do this?" Horatio asked.

"Micheal McLadden," Angel replied.

"I noticed there was no vehicle in your parking spot. Do you know where it is?" Caine inquired.

"In the parking lot here. The asshole stole my Nissan, dropped it here, and left," Angel said. Her voice was so toxic it had a pH of –5 (obviously not possible but,it gets my point across).

"What color is it?" H asked

"Dark blue," she winced. Her back had been getting stiff so she tried to move and was oblivious to her wound. She had put direct pressure on it.

"Are you O.K.?" he inquired.

"If I was would I be here?" Angel retorted.

"Good point. Umm…Did you pull some of the books of the shelf?" Caine inquired.

"You noticed that, did you? Well, nice eye. What else did you find out of place?" McLadden interrogated.

"Didn't have time for much else," Horatio explained. "I was hoping you could fill in some of the blanks for us."

"All I remember is he broke down the door, screamed and hit me in the back of the head with what felt like a slapjack," Angel grimaced.

"A… slapjack?" H asked.

"Yeah, and the next thing I remember is throwing one of my hardback books at him to stop him from leaving." She said.

"Which one?" he asked

"Uhh…one of my Shakespeare novels…" Angel closed her eyes. " It was McBeth."

"I don't think I saw that one at your house," H responded.

"Do you think you could fill in some of my memory from what you see or saw?" McLadden asked.

" It looks like you fought him tooth and nail," he said nodding to her hands. "He cold cocked you into submission and bound your wrists together with something with an adhesive, possibly duck tape. Possible violation with an object, if he's like most aggressors."

"No violation," she said. "That's not his thing."

"You've dealt with him before?" Caine asked.

"Lived with Him for eighteen years," Angel informed him. "And he's in CODIS. Check it out."

"No, I have to collect your evidence first." Horatio said

Lieutenant Caine returned to the bureau with a case full of more evidence. After assigning his people to certain tasks, Caine returned to the layout room and his tape recorder. He worked at the evidence before him diligently until his page went off some two hours later. The display read "Eric".

Horatio made his way over to the DNA lab where Delko was stationed for the time being. "What do you have for me?"

"Exactly what she said we would," the CSI replied. "I took the liberty of looking to see if this guy had a rap sheet. It was longer than most I've seen. He was arrested twice. Once in nineteen seventy and again in nineteen ninety-two. He's been convicted twice one on child abuse and battery and the other one on B&E and child abuse. The same little girl testified against him in both cases. He has seven listed aliases including Burt Ramsey."

That struck a nerve in Horatio. He had met Burt Ramsey on a case seven years ago as a liaison from Chicago PD. The liaison should have been Angel but she was wrapped up in a "red ball case" as they called them in Chicago. It was a high priority case. Although, she did keep an internet correspondence with Caine so she was still a big help to him on an intellectual level. Ramsey was virtually useless on the case.

"He's committed every known felony except rape and murder." Delko continued. "He's wanted in every state from here to Ohio. Oh, and he has an outstanding warrant in Miami for insurance fraud. Who did you say this guy was to McLadden again?"

"Family," H grunted on his way out.

He was half way to his office when Calleigh flagged him down from the ballistics lab.

"Boss, the bullets match the gun you collected from McLadden."

"Yeah, it figures. Everything else was in her possession…but I do need to follow up on one piece." H said off hand.

Caine entered his office in remote silence. He closed the door to keep the quiet for an important phone call. H was going to call Angel and ask her about the slapjack. The call confirmed his suspicions. The slapjack was hers.

At the same time he hung up a soft knock came at his door. Ryan stepped into his office with a report in his hands.

"That the report from the car?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Yeah, the car is cleaner than new." Wolf replied.

"Thanks for your hard work, Ryan," H sighed.

End of chapter. I would like to take this time to quote a well-known character from history.

"With a scientific third degree, the master criminalist makes the physical evidence talk, wringing confessions from blood, guns, narcotics, hair, fibers, metal slivers, tire marks, tool marks, and bullets."- Jack Webb.

Thank you for making it to the end of chapter two.


End file.
